The use of electronic filter devices to remove radio frequency and electromagnetic interference is well known. With the increasing complexity and miniaturization of modern electronic systems, many pieces of equipment require and often it is necessary to provide protection for individual lines in a system, wherein a conductor is connected to an individual filter assembly then mounted to a circuit board, back plane or the like. Often the locations in the system require that the line be individually controlled with what is known as a loose piece filter assembly, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,295 and 3,725,825.
Generally, loose piece filter assemblies are made as individual items usually in a batch process, which requires a series of fixturing devices to hold the various components in alignment during each step of the manufacturing process. Typically the process involves a very labor intensive series of steps to make successive batches, each batch comprising a relatively small number of individual assemblies.
It is also desirable that the assemblies be made such that they are removably secured to a continuous carrier strip, which can be wound onto a reel, thus providing a convenient means to store and ship the assemblies.
Furthermore, it is desirable to have a method of manufacturing such assemblies that will eliminate many, if not all, of the fixturing devices associated with locating the various members of the assemblies in their proper position prior to securing the members together.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems and difficulties associated with making loose piece assemblies.